The present invention relates generally to a container for storing, carrying, and shipping articles. More particularly, it relates to the storing, carrying and/or shipping of elongated articles, such as skis and other associated elements.
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for storing, carrying and/or shipping elongated articles, particularly skis.
Many types of devices are used to carry skis and the like; but they are generally limited in use and are very often specific in design, whereby the particular device is not adaptable for other types of articles. There are few available devices that can be employed as carrying containers, as well as storage and shipping apparatuses, to provide complete protection for the stored article--even under adverse conditions.
The container herein disclosed is particularly designed to accommodate various sizes of skis; but it should be understood that there are many articles that could readily be stored within the present container, due to its unique arrangement.
The prior art indicates that several attempts have been made to provide for the storing, carrying or shipping of skis. However, these devices are restricted to ski equipment only, and they do not offer the advantages of the present invention, nor are they as versatile and adaptable. Such devices are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,036 to McLeod and 3,921,871 to Heil. These devices have features that restrict their use, and they are complicated to operate and expensive to maintain.
The Heil apparatus is a complicated structure comprising three telescoping body members which must be adjusted and locked into position to fit the particular pair of skis.
The McLeod apparatus is a two-part hinged container, much like a typical suitcase, having rigid masses mounted therein to receive the ski equipment.